Masukkan Judul Disini
by fire at winter
Summary: Kurang lebih kehidupan remaja Tenten yang... biasa aja sih. Kecuali dia mempunyai nenek yang over protective, sahabat-sahabat yang gokil, dan Tenten menyukai seseorang yang dia pikir tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Drama, much?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Masukkan Judul Disini**

Tenten sedang membuat rambutnya menjadi dua bulatan di kepalanya ketika terdengar ribut-ribut di depan rumah.

"Nek, ada apa?" Tenten yang tidak sadar baru mencepol satu rambutnya berlari ke depan rumah.

"Udah dibilangin, Tenten pergi ke Amerika menggapai mimpinya jualan bakpao," terdengar suara nenek-nenek yang diiringi dengan _backsound_ panci dan alat-alat rumah tangga lain menghantam kepala seseorang. Tenten yang mendengar mimpinya dari neneknya tercinta, _sweatdrop_.

"Sori ya Nek bukan bermaksud nggak sopan atau apa, tapi ngapain Tenten jauh-jauh ke Amerika cuma jualan bakpao?" seorang pemuda yang menjadi korban hantaman panci nenek Tenten mencoba menyuarakan pendapatnya ditengah suara riuhnya suara panci, teko, _magic_ _jar_, dan alat-alat dapur lainnya yang berterbangan di sekeliling kepalanya.

"_None of your business_!"

Krik...krik...krik... tiba-tiba keadaan lingkungan sekeliling menjadi sunyi, panci yang terbang tetap mengambang di udara, penjual siomay sedang membuka tutup wajannya sementara anak kecil dengan ingus berleleran dimana-mana berdiri di sebelahnya hendak memberikan uangnya, seorang remaja alay dengan rambut merah berkibar-kibar sedang memfoto dirinya sendiri dengan gaya _duck face_ memakai _handphone_ terbarunya yang tahan banting, bisa dicelupkan dalam air mendidih dan keunggulan-keunggulan lain yang bisa didapatkan hanya dengan harga 299 ribu rupiah, dan sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip tentang artis sinetron yang katanya tengah hamil dan pa... mereka bergosip baru sampai situ sebelum kemudian menjadi sunyi gara-gara nenek Tenten berbahasa inggris.

Lalu seakan ada yang menekan tombol ON semua kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing, panci yang terbang mengenai kepala orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Tenten, penjual siomay membungkus siomay nya sementara anak kecil yang sedang beli siomay sedang meperin ingusnya ke kaos abang siomay dengan sangat hati-hati sampai abang siomay tidak merasakan likuid lengket yang menempel di kaosnya yang bergambar Trio Macan menyantuni anak yatim, remaja alay berambut merah sedang meng_upload_ foto _duck_ _face_ nya ke laman _facebook_ nya dengan diiringi status baru yang mengatakan kalau dia baru ketemu gebetannya di bantaran kali dengan emoticon :* sebanyak lima kali, ibu-ibu yang bergosip sampai pada gosip penyanyi dangdut yang sedang naik daun dengan goyangannya yang syahdu yang katanya sudah menikah secara diam-diam, sementara Tenten mencoba menghalangi neneknya melemparkan benda-benda _stainless steel_ sebelum makin banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

"Nek itu kan pancinya milik Bu Endang, jangan dilempar-lempar. Emang nenek mau dikejar-kejar Bu Endang gara-gara pancinya nenek rusakin?"

Nenek Chen mencoba meresapi kata cucu satu-satunya itu dan akhirnya meletakkan pancinya, beliau berpikir lebih baik mengejar hati cowok-cowok ganteng daripada dikejar-kejar Bu Endang... gitu deh. Tapi meskipun senjatanya sudah diletakkan Nenek Chen tetap memelototi Kiba, yang mempunyai keberuntungan setipis pembalut masa kini, pagi-pagi harus menghadapi terjangan nenek-nenek yang terlalu _over protective_ kepada cucunya.

"Heh, ngapain lu nyariin Tenten pagi-pagi begini?" dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang, Nenek Chen kembali menanyai—mengintrogasi – Kiba.

"Gini loh Nek, kemarin kan aku sudah janji sama Tenten mau nganter dia bekerja dan aku sebagai calon presiden negeri ini harus menetapi janji dong, ya nggak Ten?" Kiba mencoba menunjukkan _puppy face_ nya, bukan dengan wajahnya tapi menggunakan wajah anjingya, Akamaru, yang malah mengkeret dibawah pelototan Nenek Chen. Tenten yang merasa sudah cukup penderitaan yang diderita Kiba berdiri di sebelah Kiba.

"Iya Nek, lumayan kan aku nggak usah jalan kaki ke tempat kerja," Tenten kembali mencoba membujuk neneknya.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan cucunya, Nenek Chen tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kiba yang bersembunyi dibelakang Akamaru. Nenek Chen menyipitkan matanya sampai hanya terlihat seperti garis tipis kemudian:

"Ini kenapa gelap? Siapa yang matiin lampu?" Nenek Chen teriak-teriak.

Tenten _facepalm_, dan dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa dia memberitahu neneknya kalau selagi beliau tadi menyipitkan matanya untuk mengobservasi wajah Kiba, beliau dengan tidak sengaja menutup matanya.

Setelah Kiba mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi dengan pancinya Bu Endang, rambut Tenten sudah sempurna di cepol dua, Nenek Chen membuka wartegnya, akhirnya Tenten dengan membonceng sepeda Kiba dengan Akamaru ada di pangkuannya _OTW_ ke tempat kerjanya.

Tenten, meskipun masih kelas 2 SMA sudah bekerja mejadi _waitress_ di cafe anak muda paling terkenal dan paling banyak pengunjungnya di kotanya. Dengan hanya hidup dengan Nenek Chen yang sudah tidak muda (jangan bilang kalau Nenek Chen sudah tua) Tenten harus ikut membantu Nenek Chen bekerja agar bisa membiayai sekolahnya. Tenten sebenarnya mendapat beasiswa di SMA paling bergengsi di kotanya, dengan hanya diisi anak-anak orang kaya dan biaya yang tidak bisa dibilang murah, Tenten harus mengandalkan otaknya yang, terimakasih kepada Tuhan, encer untuk bisa memasuki sekolahan bertaraf internasional itu. Tenten sebenarnya ingin sekolah di sekolah biasa saja yang penting dia masih bisa sekolah, tapi Nenek Chen berkeras kalau Tenten harus mendapatkan pendidikan yang terbaik, Nenek Chen akan bekerja keras demi Tenten dan pendidikannya. Tapi Tenten menjadi orang yang tidak tegaan melihat neneknya kecapekan akhirnya mengikuti beasiswa yang Tenten tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur bisa didapatkannya. Beasiswa itu menjamin Tenten akan bisa sekolah disitu dengan gratis sampai dia keluar. Dan dengan uang hasil bekerjanya, Tenten bisa menggunakannya untuk membantu Nenek Chen dan wartegnya. Meskipun kadang-kadang iri dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang bisa membeli barang-barang keren yang dengan mudah mereka dapatkan, Tenten masih bisa menekan keinginnya dan hanya fokus belajar dengan tekun dan akhirnya nanti dia bisa membahagiakan Nenek Chen dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Ten," Kiba memanggil dari depan, cafe tempat kerja Tenten tidak begitu jauh dari rumah mungilnya tapi kalau Tenten harus berjalan kaki setiap hari hanya dengan seminggu enam hari dia sudah bisa mendapatkan kaki yang akan digunakan contoh dalam iklan salep kaki. Tipe-tipe kaki yang mendapatkan tulisan **sebelum pemakaian salep**.

Kiba mengayunkan sepedanya dengan santai sambil menikmati udara minggu pagi yang kebetulan tidak sedang panas.

"Hm?" Tenten menjawab dari belakang sambil membelai-belai Akamaru.

"Tau nggak? Aku keterima dong di sekolahmu," beritahu Kiba dengan bangga.

"Seriusan? Di Konoha International?" Tenten terkejut. Kiba memang pernah cerita kalau dia akan sekolah di Konoha International mengikuti Tenten. Kiba tidak perlu repot-repot mengikuti beasiswa seperti Tenten karena keluarga Inuzuka terkenal sebagai dokter hewan paling terpercaya di seluruh kota. Mereka juga melakukan pemeliharan hewan-hewan terlantar.

"Iya dong, keren kan?"

"Keren banget, selamet ya! Traktir dong." kata Tenten.

"Yaelah, tau banget deh kalo kamu bakal minta traktir." gerutu Kiba.

Tenten hanya cengegesan di belakang. Tenten merasa beruntung bisa berteman dengan Kiba selama ini. Meskipun Kiba termasuk jajaran orang kaya, tapi Kiba bertingkah seperti orang biasa dan tidak menunjukkan hartanya. Setiap hari saja dia selalu menggunakan sepeda bututnya meskipun orang tuanya bisa dengan mudah membelikannya motor, kata Kiba dia ingin bisa beli motor sendiri dan tidak dengan uang dari orang tuanya. Meskipun juga Kiba lebih muda dari Tenten tapi dia tetap menjadi teman yang asik diajak apapun.

"O ya Ten, jadi kita juga bisa bareng loh sekarang. Kamu mau nggak aku ke rumahmu setiap hari buat menjemputmu?" tawar Kiba.

"Nggak usah deh, kamu emangnya nggak kapok berhadapan sama nenek ku dan dilemparin panci?" jawab Tenten.

"Apapun bakal aku lakuin demi bisa bersamamu Tenten." kata Kiba dengan gaya puisi.

"Gombal banget," Tenten mendorong Kiba main-main.

"Beneran, nanti kamu aku boncengin lagi," Kiba tetap menawarkan tawarannya.

"Nggak usah deh _thanks_, lagian aku kan udah bareng Lee naik angkot setiap hari. Eh, kamu mendingan ikut naik angkot bareng kami. Seru loh," kali ini Tenten yang menawarkan.

"Naik angkot? Mending kamu ambil seluruh persediaan obat di dunia ini dan jejalkan ke mulutku tanpa pake air."

Tenten tertawa. Kiba takut banget naik angkot. Kiba pernah cerita waktu dia masih kecil, masih kecil dan masih unyu-unyu dia mau menyeberang jalan buat beli es krim dan tiba-tiba ada angkot dengan kecepatan penuh dan ugal-ugalan mau menabraknya menjadi bubur kacang hijau, untungnya ada tukang es krim yang menyelamatkannya. Dan sampai sekarang Kiba menganggap tukang es krim adalah pahlawannya dan angkot adalah mimpi buruknya. Kiba juga pernah cerita kalau dia pernah bermimpi ada angkot yang mengejar-ngejarnya minta dikawinin.

Setelah beberapa menit bersepeda mereka akhirnya sampai di _March Cafe_ tempat Tenten bekerja. Tenten turun dari boncengan dan memberikan Akamaru ke Kiba.

"_Thanks_ ya Kiba." Tenten melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke cafe.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" seru Kiba.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OO** Haha, cerita baru! Ide cerita ini sudah teriak-teriak buat ditulis dan jadinya gini deh. O ya ini baru awal-awalan, belum masuk ke cerita sebenernya, ini masih kayak perkenalan gitu deh. Chapter-chapter yang akan datang akan menjelaskan bagaimana cerita ini akan berkembang, tapi nggak tau bakal update kapan lagi? I'm such a lazyass! Dan juga mengenai judul karena aku lagi nggak kepikir judul apapun (dan males mikir) jadi kalian paca pembaca yang budiman bisa menyebut cerita ini dengan judul yang kalian inginkan, oke? Bye! **OO**


End file.
